


Sweet Dreams (are made of this)

by Jadegirly2k



Series: Back from the dead [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadegirly2k/pseuds/Jadegirly2k
Summary: The team are coming to terms with recent events involving Andy but Vic is not acting like herself.Takes place after season 3.my imagining of how ripley can come back to station 19.contains season 3 Spoilers.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes & Travis Montgomery, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: Back from the dead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803964
Comments: 113
Kudos: 72





	1. There Must Be An Angel!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I didn't get into station 19 when it first aired as I didn't like the crossover with greys and didn't like Andy Herrera so didn't watch it. Finally gave in and binge watched it a month ago and haven't stopped reading all the fanfic on here since. Ask Judoaly had quickly i went through her stuff. I watched season 3 and vowed not to watch anymore shonda shows once greys is done which i hope is soon as that's going down the pan too.  
> so I decided to have my first attempt at fanfic I hope its as good as yours. excuse any medical knowledge that's incorrect and thank you for giving me something to keep me occupied.

_Sometimes things are not what they seem no matter how real they feel._

_Dreams can feel real and reality can seem like a dream_ - _Andy Herrera_

19 had just returned from a house fire. It was the last call before shift ended but as the day was so humid everyone felt tired, hot and sticky with sweat as well as smelling of smoke and covered in ash and soot.

“Dibs on first shower” Dean said as he climbed out of the truck.

“Not a chance Miller.” Bishop said rolling her eyes. “Clean up and get everything ready for next shift first. Then you can all fight over who showers first.”

“Or better yet go home and shower.” Travis sighed opening the back of the Aid car as he thought about his nice power shower and comfy bed waiting for him.

Vic starts getting supplies to reload the aid car. She glances at Andy who seems rather subdued. “Hey,” she whispers. “How are you doing with everything?”

Andy looks up at her. She looks exhausted and sad. “By everything you mean my husband having spinal surgery and finding out my mom didn’t really die but left me to start a new life somewhere else?”

Vic nodded reluctantly “Oh fabulous. Just great!” Andy said a bit too brightly. The sarcasm in her voice was evident and bitter. “I’m still trying to process it all” she sighs. “Ask me in a few days to see if I’m any clearer on it. Vic nodded again feeling for her friend.

When she and travis finished restocking the aid car they headed up to shower and change. A lot had happened to the team recently. She was now living with Maya, after Dean had kicked her out. She missed baby Pru, Deans five-month-old daughter but their friendship seemed okay even though Miller didn’t say why he needed her to move out. It had upset her at the time cause she really felt at home there but anyway it was fine now and they were good again.

Jack and Travis seemed okay, no news there really. Both still single as far as she knew and she’d kill Travis if he had found someone and not confided in her anyway. He had been messing around with Emmett, the new rookie who was also Chief Dixons son but had said it wasn’t serious.

Bishop was enjoying her role as Captain and had started building a new relationship with her mom more since realising how they had grown up in an abusive household courtesy of her father. She was also getting serious with Carina Deluca. Vic could hear how serious they were through the walls of the apartment!

Warren’s mobile surgical unit was going okay apart from the time they were held at gunpoint and it was still awkward having Jackson Avery around so much but she was getting use to it.

Andy was probably having the hardest time. Still coming to terms with her fathers death and the department refusing to give him a proper firefighters funeral and the realisation that her mum was alive!

As for herself, she felt great….. sometimes. Sometimes something felt very wrong and she couldn’t put her finger on it. She thought maybe it was she was upset with Dean or Jackson but after a while she realised it wasn’t that cause the strange feeling didn’t happen when she was around them. It was a nagging feeling that something was off but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

She stepped out the shower feeling clean and refreshed and changed into her own clothes. “Guys should we get breakfast?” Travis shouted. Several voices called out a chorus of “Yes”

“Good I’m starving” Vic said grabbing her purse from her locker as they all started to walk out of the locker room. She stopped suddenly feeling a bit weird. “You ok Vic?” Travis said a strange look on his face.

In fact they were all looking at her strangely. Andy, Dean, Jack, Travis, Warren and Jackson. Jackson? When did he get there? “Oh hi Jackson!” She smiled but something wasn’t right. That feeling was there again only very strong this time. Her team were looking at her worriedly and before she realised what was happening she could feel her legs giving way beneath her and she was falling to the ground and everything went black.

_________________________________________

Vic”

“Can you hear me?”

“Victoria? Can you hear me?”

The voices sounded so far away and echoey. She wanted to open her eyes, but they felt so heavy. She wanted to keep them closed and go back to sleep but they wouldn’t stop calling her.

“Vic? Victoria? Can you hear me. Open your eyes if you can hear me!”

With great effort she opened her eyes. There were several faces peering over her but she couldn’t make them out. They were blurry and…. unfamiliar.

Where was her team? As she focused and looked around, she realised she wasn’t at the station anymore but what looked like a hospital room. Yep! Next to her was a monitor keeping track of her vitals and she was on a bed, in a gown.

There were 3 doctors surrounding her. Deluca, and two she didn’t know. Also, Travis was there and he’d obviously been crying cause his eyes were red. What the hell happened. She tried to speak but nothing came out. Her mouth felt dry and when she swallowed in hurt!

“Victoria, I’m Dr Shepherd” the female doctor said. “Do you know where you are?”

Vic nodded

Dr Shepherd continued “Do you know who this is?” She pointed to Travis who stepped forward. He looked scared.

Vic nodded again and Travis smiled and choked back a sob. He reached for her hand and squeezed it. “Oh, Vic you had us all so worried.” He smiled, tears coming down his face. “There’s someone waiting to see you.”

She looked at him confused. What the hell had happened to her and why the hell couldn’t she talk! She looked at Dr Shepherd and reached to her throat and opened her mouth.

Dr shepherd understood “Your voice will return you've not used your vocal cords in a long time.” she explained. She handed her a clipboard and a pen. “For now, you’ll have to write down what you want to say I’m afraid, but it should only be a day or two before your voice starts to return!”

A long time? How long? What was going on?

The confusion on her face was apparent and she started to write a question but Travis interrupted her. “Just wait Vic, I’ll be right back and we’ll explain it all”. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and got up and walked out the room. He seemed almost giddy.

She closed her eyes until she heard the door re-open and someone said “Vic?”

She opened her eyes and looked at the doorway. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock! What the hell was happening. Was this a dream? She rubbed her eyes and stared at the doorway. Travis was holding it open crying big tears but that wasn’t what had made her jaw fall open.

Standing in front of Travis tentatively walking into the room was Ripley!


	2. I Saved The World Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is ripley alive? why is Vic in hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my medical knowledge is probably wrong. I hope this isn't cheesy

“Vic, Victoria? Omg Vic!” Tears were now flowing from Lucas’s eyes, down his cheeks as he walks over and wraps his arms around her but she doesn’t return his hug. She couldn’t! He’s dead! She felt sick remembering what had happened to him.

This is some twisted dream that she needs to wake up from, she thought. She looked frantically to Travis then to Dr Shepherd her eyes look wild and scared and then the heart monitor starts beeping loudly!

“Okay. It’s okay Victoria”. Dr Shepherd says. As Ripley steps back looking panicked.

“Just breathe Victoria” Dr Deluca reaches for the oxygen mask and puts it in her face for a few minutes.

Vic closes her eyes and tries to slow her breathing down. When her heart rates returns to normal she opens her mouth to speak again. When no sound comes out she remembers the clip board and scribbles quickly.

_What happened?_

She scribbles again

_You died!_

This time Travis’s mouth drops open as does Ripley’s “No no no baby.“ He says, holding her hand and cupping her cheek with his other hand. “I’m here. I didn’t die I’ve always been here.”

Vic shakes her head, tears forming in her eyes and the heart monitor starts to beep loudly again. Ripley steps back from her looking worriedly at the Doctors

“Ok ok.” Dr Shepherd says. “let’s start from the beginning and not confuse her anymore. You said to do it your way and its clearly not working”

Travis and Ripley nod.

“Victoria,” She begins. “You were in an accident…..”

“At the coffee bean plant.” Travis chips in.

Dr Shepherd nods “That’s right. There was an explosion and you and another firefighter were trapped. You sustained neurological damage and….”

Vic tuned out. The coffee plant? That was when Ripley got exposed to hydrofluoric acid and died. That was ….. She turned back to listen to what Dr Shepherd was saying. “…..and as a result you’ve been in a coma for 8 months!” She finishes.

8 Months?!! Vic shakes her head. That’s not possible she thinks. She scribbles it down and shows them.

“Yes Vic, it’s true.” Travis speaks looking first at Ripley then back to her “You and Captain Conlin were the last ones in there and there was an explosion and some coffee bags fell on you. By time we got you out from underneath there was no pulse!” He blinked back tears and continued. “We got you out and shocked you three times to get you back.”

“And you’ve been here ever since.” Ripley spoke his voice full of raw emotion.

Vic closed her eyes. This isn’t right. This is some dumb dream, she thought again. She’d had enough of them over the last 8 months. About Ripley kissing her and talking to her but she’d brush them away because him dying and leaving her and been the hardest thing she’d been through and that’s why she rushed into Jackson’s arms so quickly.

“Um.” She opened her eyes as Dr Shepherd spoke “I think we should let her rest. This is obviously a lot to take in. We can come back later and answer any questions you have.”

“Yes. The guys can’t wait to see you, Vic. We’ve all been here, waiting….” Travis walked over and kissed her forehead, giving her a quick hug and concerned smile, before walking to the door. She watched him leave then turned to look at Ripley. He smiled down gently at her and lifted her hand to kiss her wrist.

She had started to forget what he looked like she realised. She’d missed those striking blue eyes and curly blonde hair. His tall muscular frame. The way he smiled at her and his soft lips. She closed her eyes again trying to breathe evenly. She heard him sigh and let go of her hand. She didn’t open her eyes again until she heard the door close and they had all left.

She needed to wake up. This was a dumb dream, she thought. She remembered the coffee plant incident. It was the worse event she’s experienced cause it has ripped the love of her life away from her. Ripley died less than 24 hours later! She had come out of the building and he had gone in to save Captain Conlin. He’d been exposed to hydroflouric acid inside and with his heart condition had died! She had proposed to him after he came out and he died. He had left her!

It wasn’t until she felt the tears dripping down her cheeks that she realised she was crying. Sobbing. She didn’t think about that day because it was so hard to go through it again. She wanted to be happy and carefree.

Ok, she thought, I’m sure I read that if you go to sleep in a dream you wake up in real life.

So she willed herself to go to sleep and she did feel very exhausted. I’ll speak to Captain Bishop tomorrow about getting some vacation time she thought.

Soon she was asleep.

_______________________

Travis paced back and forth in the waiting room as Lucas sits with his hands in his head. 

“It’s all gonna be okay.” He muttered more to himself than to Ripley as he continued to pace. As Vic’s next of kin, Dr Shepherd had called him to say they had seen some unusual activity on her last MRI and it was possible she was coming out of her coma. They would excubate her, wear off the medication and see if she woke up. Travis has called Ripley as soon as he hung up and raced to Grey Sloan. The two men met in the waiting area. Travis hadn’t seen Ripley in a month, not since his last monthly captains meeting with Sullivan. He noted how tired he looked but he did look a lot better than he had looked the months immediately after the accident.

The accident, he remembered they’d all been there and when the explosion happened, he’d frozen not knowing who was inside still until …

“HUGHES!!!”

He’d turned to look at Ripley who had screamed her name and then looked back at the building in disbelief!

He could then hear Sullivan shouting into the radio “HUGHES, CONLIN! Come in?!” There was just static and then Sullivan repeated himself. This time instead of static he could hear a PASS device beeping. He felt like everything was happening in slow motion after that!

Not again, he thought. Not after losing Michael! Would he now lose his best friend?! He glanced over at Jack, who nodded towards Ripley! Jacks face sending the silent message that only they knew about his relationship with Vic and how was he going to handle it if she died at one of his scenes.

Travis could feel tears welling in his eyes as Sullivan continued to call over the radio. Then the worse thing possible happened. Conlin answered which meant the sound of the PASS device belonged to Vic.

“Conlin here. I lost consciousness for a few mins but am ok! I’m making my way out.” He mumbled breathlessly.

Ripley spoke shakily into the radio “What about Hughes?”

“She was heading out when the explosion happened. I don’t see her” Everyone looked at each other with the same expression. Fear!

“Wait!” Conlin’s voice came through the radio. “I can hear her PASS getting louder. I’m walking towards it.”

Travis didn’t realise he was holding his breath until Conlin spoke again “I’ve found her! She....she’s buried….under… some bags. I need help moving them! Building is safe. No signs of structural integrity being compromised”

“Sir!” Jack spoke first “request to form RIT and help Conlin.”

“Me too sir!” Travis said

“Me too” one by one the rest of 19 volunteered without hesitation.

Ripley nodded “Gibson, Miller, Montgomery, Bishop! Go!”

“Warren, Herrera ready with a gurney!” As they all ran off grabbing equipment and a stretcher, Travis could hear the slight tremor in Ripley’s voice and wondered if anyone else heard it.

“42!” Ripley shouted into the radio, he was trying to do his job, but his head was pounding, and he was forgetting what needed to be done. _Focus Ripley!_ He inwardly told himself. “Update?”

“Containment good sir! Can’t see any more flames on D side after that explosion!” Came one voice over the radio. “We’re still venting on the roof and Ladder reports no flames either.”

Sullivan was at his side “Hopefully the explosion wasn’t something flammable. No reports of more flames.” He looked at his boss and friend not knowing what else to say. Ripley nodded before looking back to the entrance of the plant.

“Sir!” Gibson’s voice came through the radio. “We’ve got Hughes out, bringing her out but no pulse. I repeat no pulse. Get the defib ready!”

“GO, GO, GO!” Sullivan shouted to Warren and Herrera who scurried over as close to the entrance as they could get with the gurney. He glanced at Ripley who looked as pale as a ghost, his eyes glued to the entrance.

It felt like forever before he saw Gibson and Montgomery carrying the stretcher out with Vic’s lifeless body on it, followed by Bishop and Miller leading Conlin out.

They put the stretcher on the gurney as Ripley and Sullivan rushed over. Andy started chest compressions as Warren removed her SCBA and started ventilation. He made eye contact with her and shook his head while Maya passes him the defibrillator paddles. “She’s in Vfib.” He says looking at the display. “We need to intubate and get an IV in.” Andy pauses her compressions as he inserts the tube and then she continues to push down on Vic’s sternum. At the same time, Travis inserts an IV catheter into her leg and injects epinephrine through the tube. An audible beep signals that the defibrillator is charged. “Clear” Warren shouts.

Ripley watches Vic’s body convulse as the shock goes through her! He waits until he hears the rhythmic beat of the portable ECG machine but there’s nothing.

“Charge to 360”

There is still nothing after the second shock. Ripley watches as Herrera continues compressions before they shock her a third time and Travis administers more epinephrine but still with no change. He starts to feel like he can’t breathe watching her lie there. _Don’t leave me baby._

Suddenly Warren thumps Vic's chest hard with his fist. Everyone looks up at him in surprise and shock. He shakes his head and speaks frantically. “Derek Shepherd always used a precordial thump and it works!" He does it again. The hard sound makes everybody jump. 

Ripley closes his eyes, feeling helpless. They’d only just started talking about going public with their relationship. _I can’t lose you Victoria!_ Its then that he hears the beep beep beep of the ECG machine and opens his eyes as Warren shouts “She’s back! Let’s get going.”

They push the gurney quickly to the aid car. Ripley stands frozen in the spot watching them run.

“You should go with them.” Sullivan says putting his hand on his friends back and giving him a slight push.

“Er um I can’t” Ripley responds clearly dazed by what just happened. It felt like he was watching them try to resuscitate Vic for ages when it was only a few minutes. Slowly all the noise and commotion of the coffee plant explosion came blaring back in and he remembered what he’s supposed to be doing. “I’ve got to run the scene.” He says as he watches as they reach the aid car and start to load the gurney on.

Sullivan grabs him by the shoulders. “You’re in no fit state to manage this scene and I’ve called Frankel in.” He looks up just as he hears the sirens of the approaching battalion chief’s SUV. “There she is! So, Go! Be with Vic!”

Ripley gulps and slowly nods thanks to his friend and runs over to the aid car. “Wait I’m coming.” He shouts. Warren, Herrera and Bishop look at him in surprise but Travis and Gibson just nod. He hops in the back with Warren as Herrera jumps in the driver’s seat. The aid car leaves, sirens blaring.

“What the hell is going on!” Frankel shouts clearly angry as she motions to the aid car driving off with Ripley in the back! “Update me quick Captain!”

Sullivan rolls his eyes and takes a breath.


	3. Thorn in my side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aid car arrives at Grey sloan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't really move the story along much so just a filler. than you to judoaly for her medical input

When they arrived at Grey Sloan, Dr Meredith Grey was waiting for them. Warren updated his old colleague on what had happened. Ripley and Herrera stood by watching helplessly. Herrera kept looking at Ripley wondering why he came with them. The Chief usually stayed on the scene wrapping it up. As far as Herrera knew, he came to the hospital after to check on any injured firefighters but leaving a scene to ride in an Aid car was a first.

Warren came out and joined them in the waiting room. He shook his head in angry frustration wishing for a moment he was still a surgeon and could have hands on view of what was happening with Vic. He looked over at Herrera and the Chief. Why was he even here? Looking at him closer, warren thought he looked quite awful. He was very pale like he’d seen a ghost and also very quiet not his usual chief like self.

A few minutes later, Travis and Jack came running in. “Um, Captain Sullivan said we could leave and come and check on Vic.” Travis spoke breathlessly looking at the Chief, who simply looked down at the ground. “Any news?”

Warren shook his head. “They’re working on her I guess.” He shrugged feeling helpless. There was a commotion of more doctors arriving and he saw Dr Shepherd, Dr Pierce and the newer Dr Lincoln go into the trauma Room. The others looked at him for an explanation as to who they were. He sighed “neurosurgeon, cardio thoracic and ortho-god.”

“Cause of possible crush injuries” Jack muttered more to himself than anyone else, just as Dr Grey walked over to them.

“We have to take Victoria up to surgery. She has some internal bleeding in her abdomen.”

“Mer, we saw Shepherd and Linc go in as well.” Warren’s eyes asked far more than his words did. She sighed and looked concerned “It’s serious Ben but we have to treat the internal bleeding before we do anything else.”

“But there is something else?”

She nodded “With how you described it, we’ve got suspected crush injuries and brain damage. She has bruising and swelling constant with broken bones and also her pupils are non responsive but we just won’t know until we can get more tests but if we don’t stop this bleed…..” She started backing away. “I’ve got to run Ben and get her into surgery.” He nodded.

When she was gone the atmosphere in the room seemed suffocating. Travis looked around at his team who were all looking at him like he knew what the hell to do! “Vic’s a fighter. She’ll get through this.” He wanted to believe it but until he had a full update after her surgery, surgery that he prayed went well, he didn’t know what to believe.

***

He was trying not to pace. He’d walk back and forth a few times and then realise he was pacing and sit down but after a few minutes he felt restless and would get up and start pacing again. They had been waiting for over an hour without an update which usually meant things were very serious. That they couldn’t update because they were working on trying to save a life. Bishop, Miller and Sullivan had now arrived. Sullivan had immediately gone to stand at the back with the chief and they were where talking in frantic whispers. He saw Andy and Maya glance over curiously at them occasionally and then resume their own whispers about what they suspected was going on.

“Does _Ripley_ look unusually worried to _you_? Andy has asked Maya who shrugged. She couldn’t care less about the Chief right now. “Is he worried about _Vic?_ Do you think they are _involved?”_ She loved her friend but right now the way for voice got all high pitch at the end of every sentence was annoying the hell out of her. She just a wanted Vic to be okay.

Even though he’d told him to go to the hospital, Sullivan was now trying to get his friend to leave the waiting room and let out some steam. He was wound up so tight being in the same room with 19 and unable to show his real emotions around them. “You need to just go in the room and punch something or scream….anything.” He coaxed him.

“I’m fine, Sully.” Lucas grunted, his eyes not leaving the poster on the wall he’d apparently been reading since he got there.

No poster took over an hour to read! “Fine my ass. You look like you’re either going to pass out or punch someone.” Lucas looked at him with his deep blue eyes and for a brief moment Sullivan saw a faint crack in his resolve. It was so brief that he probably only saw it because he knew Luke so well. The guy was on the edge. “C'mon.” He grabbed his arm and surprisingly Lucas allowed himself to be led out of the waiting room into the corridor. He walked him to a door and saw that it was a supply room. He tried the handle and it opened. “Go inside and take a breath. I’ll guard the door, so nobody comes in!” Lucas gave what was barely a nod and walked into the room closing the door behind him.

At first, he just stood there not knowing what he was supposed to do. That was the problem. He felt helpless. He was the Seattle Fire Chief. He oversaw nearly 1000 firefighters and uniformed personnel all over Seattle - and he felt helpless. He angrily punched a cupboard door. It hurt but not enough. He did it again and again and again over and over until his knuckles were bruised and grazed. Then he chuckled. Vic would be so pissed at him when she saw them. He could picture her yelling at him that he was the Chief and couldn’t be seen walking round like he’d been in a bar brawl. _That’s what she’d say if she ever sees them._ He put his head in his bruised hands and started to sob. He couldn’t lose her. He’d never loved someone as much as he loved her. His ex-wives didn’t come close to this crazy soul engulfing, heart wrenching love that he felt for Victoria Hughes. It was like they were one person. She could walk into the same room as him and without even turning around he could feel she was there. It was crazy how in tuned they were to each other. Almost cosmic and unfortunately now the same was true. She was in surgery, in pain and he felt like his heart was in a vice grip. His whole body in fact, felt like it was being squeezed! Like he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t lose her. He wouldn’t be able to go on without her. He didn’t want to go on without her!

His tears were subsiding when there was a knock on the door. “Rip, the doctors are back.” Sullivan whispered.

He cleared his throat. “I-I’m coming.” He quickly dried his face and pulled himself together and walked out of the supply room ready to hear what they had to say.

Dr Shepherd, Dr Grey and Dr Lincoln were all standing there waiting for he and Sullivan to return.

Dr Grey spoke first. “Surgery went well. We found the source of the bleeding and repaired it safely without having to do anything to extensive. “Travis looked around and thought that should be good news right but the look on the Dr’s faces said there was something more. “We took her straight to CT and performed other tests to see what other trauma Victoria had entailed in the accident” Dr Shepherd motioned for Dr Lincoln to speak next.

“We believe the internal bleed was caused by a piece of fractured bone splintering off and piercing some tissue.” He took a breath and Travis felt like he was holding his breath as he continued. “When the bags fell on Victoria they landed on her back fracturing her spine. I’d like to perform surgery to reset the spine. It is not severe and can heal on its own but I feel that due to her job, I feel that allowing it to heal naturally means she’s more likely to experience pain and difficulty walking and moving her limbs later on. “

“Is there a risk to surgery?” Travis asked, looking at everyone else nodding, wanting to know the answer too.

“There’s always a risk with any surgery and obviously as this involves the spine there is a risk of paralysis.” He made direct eye contact. “I’m very good at my job and would say that the risk in this case is minimal” He smiled and stepped back and motioned for Dr Shepherd to speak.”

“Well now for the bad news.” She whispered so only the other doctors could here. “We performed several tests on Victoria as well as a CT to see if there was any neurological damage. The CT showed some brain swelling which we hope will continually go down day by day until it is back to normal. During assessment we noticed that Vic was unresponsive to stimuli and her pupils were non-responsive to light. We did an EEG and saw that she had minimal brain activity.” She paused to see if they were following her. “Victoria is in a coma, but this is a good thing for now because we would normally induce a coma to allow the brain swelling to go down. So, she’s kind of doing it for us!” She gave a weak smile.

“You can control an induced coma though.” Andy spoke up challengingly

Dr Shepherd nodded. “This is true,” She tried to look reassuringly at everyone but it wasn’t working.

“So, you have no idea when she’ll wake up is what you’re saying.” It was Dean that spoke this time. His deep voice sounding emotional.

“Some patients can be in a coma for days and some for weeks. At this point we are more concerned with the swelling as we need that to go down and once it does, she’s more likely to wake up.”

Nobody spoke for a while until Sullivan realised something. “When will the spinal surgery take place if she’s in a coma and you’re worried about her brain?!” He glanced worriedly at his friend who he hadn’t heard a peep out of.

“I’d like to do it as soon as possible. We don’t want the fracture to start fusing back together or it will be harder to operate.”

“Obviously this is all your call.” Dr Grey spoke directly to Travis who could feel all eyes on him. He glanced quickly over at Ripley knowing if this had happened a month from now that he probably would have been Vic’s next of kin instead.

He nodded. “Do it!”


	4. Love is a stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vic and lucas finally talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the kudos and positive comments. i'm loving writing this.

Vic was lying there looking at the ceiling. She lifted her head to look down at what Jackson was doing and rolled her eyes. For someone who had it all – looks, money, career he was really lacking in the bedroom department. He had gorgeous eyes and body wasn’t too bad, but he didn’t know his way around a woman’s body!! No wonder he and April Kepner happened. She probably thought he was gods gift as she’d been a Virgin when they got together! Stop being a bitch Vic, she reprimanded herself. It’s not Kepner’s fault there’s no chemistry here.

“Um I think we should stop this.” She mumbled trying to sit up.

“Um yea it’s not working for me either.” He sighed. Wiping his mouth with his hand and sitting on the bed. “This isn’t working out is it.”

She shook her head. “It’s nice hanging out with you but I don’t think the chemistry is there.” He nodded and started to get dressed. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and held out his hand “friends?”

She smiled brightly “Friends” she shook his hand vigorously. After he left, she got dressed and walked out of the bedroom. Maya was there smirking at her.

“Nothing happened.” She said rolling her eyes. “I tried and tried but there’s no chemistry” she wiggles her little finger at Maya whose eyes widened in surprise!

“He’s easy on the eye. I never would have pegged him to be a dud in the bedroom!”

Vic nodded thoughtfully. The problem was she’d been spoilt by her dead fiancé. Their sex life had been amazing, and she doubted she’d find anyone as good as him again.

Ripley

Ripley, who was alive. Vic opened her eyes and realised with a feeling of dread that she’d just dreamt about the time she and Jackson decided to call it a day on their brief relationship. Brief yet imaginary relationship she’d had while she in the coma! It had been 2 weeks now since she woken up from said coma and she hadn’t had any visitors except Travis. She didn’t feel she could handle it and was trying to accept that the last 8 months of her life had been lived in a coma dream. She was due to be discharged soon as her physio was going well. She was walking with a cane and all her test results were coming back good.

Travis had updated her on everything that happened when they got her to Grey Sloan. Her brain swelling had eventually gone down, but she hadn’t woken up. Dr Lincoln performed her spinal surgery and was sure she wasn’t paralysed but again he wouldn’t be able to tell 100% until she woke up, but her reflexes were good and this was a good indicator that she going to be okay. She felt awful that all this unknown dread had been hanging over everyone for the past 8 months.

When Linc had come to check her movement, it had been hard, but she managed to wiggle her big toe on each foot and a big smile had engulfed his face. It was like that scene out of Kill Bill where Uma Thurman’s character woke from her coma and willed her feet to move. Finding out that it was her that had had spinal surgery and not Sullivan was weird. Dr Schmidt who she’d met during rounds hadn’t bought Ripley’s flowers to the firehouse, he’d bought flowers into her room and read to her during his lunch break. She’d never met Jackson in real life but he’d also sat with her as a favour to Warren when he couldn’t make it for his turn. All in all, everyone had taken turns to sit and read or talk to her while she was in the coma. Dean didn’t have a baby with that vile JJ woman. He still had a crush on Dr Pierce if anything. Maya hadn’t been promoted to Captain after 3 months of being a lieutenant and was dating Jack still! Andy was engaged to Ryan and hadn’t married Sullivan. Captain Herrera was still alive and in good health. Everyone was doing great according to Travis’s updates.

“The only one not doing well is the Chief.” He had said during his last visit trying to make eye contact with her. Vic had just fiddled with the corner of the hospital blanket avoiding looking at him. Ah yes, Michael Dixon hadn’t become Chief because Lucas Ripley was still alive. It was unlikely that hydrofluoric acid fumes would have been able to penetrate his SCBA so wouldn’t have killed him. Dumb coma dream!

Travis was concerned that she’d asked for no visitors except him and told her “Everyone’s worried about you.”

She had smiled weakly at him. “I know! I’m just still confused. It’s hard accepting that everything’s how it was before. I feel like I changed cause life around me changed.”

He had nodded thoughtfully. “So, have you moved on from the chief? Have your feelings changed for him?”

Vic looked at him her eyes filled with tears. “I know it didn’t happen but to me it did. It felt so real. Kissing him goodbye and the funeral and after…. I’ve never felt so much pain. I…I can’t just forget that…”

“Are you going to talk to him?”

“Sure. When I’m ready for visitors.” She had looked away avoiding eye contact again.

“Vic, you need to talk to him and tell him how you feel.”

So here she was! Today was the day she was going to see him for the first time since she’d woken up. She was nervous. He was due any moment. She quickly grabbed a mirror from the side table and checked her hair and face. Her hair was loose framing her face which still looked quite pale. She applied a little bronzer, so her paleness didn’t look as bad. Looking good Vic, she thought, considering….

Just as she set the mirror down there was a knock on the door. “Come in!” She said as brightly as she could muster.

He looked as nervous as she felt. He looked very casual in a light blue sweater and jeans. Although she couldn’t help but notice that his clothes didn’t seem to fit him as well as she remembered. It was like he’d lost a lot of weight.

“I bought you some flowers.” He said holding up a beautiful bunch of lilac lilies.

“They’re beautiful.” She gasped looking at the pale pinky purple flower.

“Just like you” he said as he bent to kiss her on the cheek. She blushed. He sat in the chair next to her bed and looked around before settling his eyes on the various cards that were on display. “There’s a lot of cards” she nodded. He cleared his throat. “How have you been?”

“Well I’ve been in a coma for 8 months so not bad.” She tried to make a joke, but it fell flat. Lucas shifted around looking uncomfortable. “Sorry.” She said looking down at her fingers. She just didn’t know what to say to him. “How’s work?”

He looked up at her surprised “um the same. Lots of paperwork. You know…” his voice trailed off and they sat in silence again “Vic?” She looked at him “I missed you!” He paused but she didn’t say anything. “I know this is strange especially as you thought I’d…. I was…”He was looking at her now, “I waited for you to wake up.”

Her breath hitched as she realised what he meant. “You didn’t start dating again?”

“No!! Of course not!” He shook his head vehemently “that didn’t enter my mind at all!” she frowned. In her coma dream she’d started dating Jackson with a month of Ripley’s death. How shallow had she been in that life. He reached for her hand and held it up to his cheek. “I was so scared Vic. I thought I was going to lose you and I started praying in the chapel every day that you’d wake up.” She could see his blue eyes glistened with unused tears.

She took a breath and pulled her hand away from his cheek. He looked at her expectantly and then looked sad. “I’m sorry.” It was obvious something had changed. She hadn’t wanted to see him since she’d woken up. “Have…. have your feelings for me changed Vic?”

She looked embarrassed and took a deep breath. “I know everything that happened while I was in the coma wasn’t real, but it felt real.”

“You fell for someone else.” He asked the hurt evident his eyes.

“No, I didn’t fall in love with anyone.” It wasn’t a lie, her and Jackson had just been having bad sex. She tried again “Lucas when you died, I felt like a part of me died with you and now that I find out it didn’t happen, it hasn’t changed that the part of me that died is still dead.” She could feel her tears building in the back of her eyes. “We both have dangerous jobs and knowing that any day one of us could die on the job…that I could lose you again….” Her voice was trembling as she looked him in the eyes. “I can’t be with you again Lucas.”


	5. Who's that girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is ready to move on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for those not happy with the last chapter. I think you'll dislike this one even more but stick with it.  
> Has anyone worked out the book titles?

The two men jogging through the park together in the early hours of the morning were causing people to stare. They were both tall, fit and gorgeous. Some wondered if they were together together and others wondered if they were single. They were!  
Robert was doing his best to keep Lucas busy. Every morning they went for a run. If their schedules allowed, they ate lunch together and after shift they would go to the gym. Jennifer, lucas’s sister would take care of dinner. It was when the three-month mark passed of Vic being in a coma that he and Jen started to become concerned about his well-being. Jen was staying with him and said he wasn’t sleeping. They both noticed the weight loss and more then once Sully had been called to Joe’s Bar to collect a very drunk fire chief! So, he had started spending more time with him keeping him occupied, keeping him fit and making sure he was eating properly. When Hughes woke up, he thought there time together would reduce cause he assumed Lucas would want to spend more time with her but then she ended their relationship and he was back to trying to keep Lucas in check again or rather Lucas was killing him with his new found vigour!

“Stop stop stop!”

Lucas turned, jogging on the spot, to look at his friend bending over panting. “I need a break, man. How many miles have we done today?”

“My tracker says we’re coming up to mile 11! Don’t tell me you’re wimping out on me after months of getting me to do this.”

Robert looked at his friend’s big grin and shook his head. Lucas was actually enjoying making him suffer.  
Two female joggers came up behind them one of them smiled at him, the other smiled at Lucas. He watched in surprise as Lucas gave a flirty smile back and he swore he checked out their behinds as the women jogged on. “Sully, I’ll be right back” Lucas said, and he watched in disbelief as Lucas ran after the two female joggers.

He could see them talking further down the trail and then Lucas took out his phone presumably to get a phone number! What the hell was going on! Lucas who had been just a few steps short of giving up on life while Hughes was in a coma, Lucas who was angry and hurt when she didn’t want to see him after she woke up and Lucas who was, 6 weeks ago, utterly devastated when she’d said she didn’t want to continue what they had before! Yet now he was ready to flirt with complete strangers and get their numbers!?

He watched as they talked for a bit longer and their laughter filtered all the way back down the trail to him. A few minutes later Lucas said bye and jogged back to him. “That’s sorted then,” He grinned “you and I have dates tomorrow night, my friend!”  
“What the hell luke!”  
“Oh, c’mon, we need to get back out there. Both of us and they seemed nice! It’s just drinks tonight at Joe’s.“  
Robert shook his head in disbelief “Am I in some kind of coma dream now?” He muttered to himself and realised his mistake. He looked at his friend whose expression had turned dark and thunderous. Uh oh! the Riptide, he thought referring to the name Lucas had gotten at the academy for his awful slow burn temper. It didn’t come out often but when it did everyone got scared. That’s what had helped him become the youngest Fire Chief in Seattle. He was fair and kind, but nobody made the mistake of thinking he was soft! “Um, Rip, sorry I didn’t mean to…” Roberts voice trailed off.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Lucas said gruffly “Let’s get back anyway. I got to get to the office!”  
Robert nodded and sprinted to catch up with his friend as he took off without him. They ran back in silence. It was clear that Lucas was trying to shut out any feelings he had for Hughes and didn’t want any reminders of why they had ended. By all accounts he acted like Hughes no longer existed to him or like she never did. He wondered if Luke knew what today was. Of course, he knew. He was still the chief. He knew alright and things were probably going to get a lot more uncomfortable in the coming weeks!

***

Vic was dancing around her apartment! She was actually dancing with no aches or pains and no walking stick. She was happy to be alive, she felt fit and healthy. Her muscle mass was returning, and she was nearly back to her normal level of strength. But more importantly today she got to return to work! Only desk duty but she would be out of her apartment and back with her friends. She looked around her apartment and felt happy. When she got evicted and moved in with Dean, she’d missed this little place. She actually thought after being in a coma for 8 months that she still wouldn’t have anywhere to go home to, but the department had taken care of it apparently. She took one final look around before grabbing her purse and making her way to work.

It was only a short walk and she loved the fact that she actually could walk. She was never taken any of this for granted again. Even though she wasn’t actually aware that she’d been in a coma the pain and physio she had to go through after waking up just to get back to normal was sheer hell! So nope she was never taking anything for granted again. She felt like she was walking on air as she walked into the firehouse. She decided she’d grab a coffee before shift started and headed up to the beanery

“Surprise!!!” everyone shouted as she opened the door!

She was greeted by the smiling faces of her teammates and everyone shouting welcoming her back. The beanery had been decorated with balloons and a banner that said WELCOME BACK HUGHES! In big gold letters. The table was covered with all kinds of food and a big cake with cream frosting! They had even remembered her favourite burritos! “You guys!” She gasped her eyes filling with tears! “I can’t believe you did this.” She reached out to hug Andy and Maya and then Jack and Ben, Dean and finally Travis.  
“My dad’s going to stop by later too after he finishes work.” Andy smiled. Vic nodded and picked up a burrito and started tucking in. “This is so good!” She said her mouth stuffed with food and everyone laughed.  
“Good to have you back Hughes!” Captain Sullivan said as he entered the beanery.  
“Good to be back sir. Although I’d prefer to be on Aid car at least.” She batted her eyelashes at him.  
Sullivan chuckled. “Take it slow Hughes. You got all the time in the world. When I think you’re ready you’ll be back out there!” He grabbed a piece of fruit off the table and left the beanery heading back to his office.  
Travis came over embracing her in a hug “Because we might be out on calls all day, we’ve decided to all go for drinks after shift ok and carry on the ‘Hughes is back’ celebrations!” She grinned at him squeezing him back and then the klaxon went off. “Here we go!”  
“Have fun Vic.” They all rushed out shouting bye as they went. Leaving her to grab another burrito and head down to the desk. Drinks with the guys! Now that was something to look forward to. She hadn’t touched any alcohol since leaving the hospital and was probably a lightweight now so it would be interesting to see if she got drunk after one glass. The phone started ringing and she sat down, turning her focus to work.

***

Joe’s was busy and Robert and Lucas were lucky to grab one of the last available tables as they waited for their dates. Lucas noticed how uncomfortable his friend looked. “Relax Sully. It’s just drinks. You don’t have to marry her.” He chuckled as Roberts eyes shot daggers at him.  
They both sipped their beers waiting for their dates to arrive and didn’t have to wait long as the two women came into the bar. Lucas stood up and waved and came out from around the table to greet them giving the brunette a kiss on the cheek which meant the blonde was Roberts date. He stood up to greet her and introduced himself. They were both very attractive and quite fit looking from all the jogging he guessed. The brunette was called Gemma and the blonde was Sandy. Lucas took their drink orders and went to the bar and returned a few minutes later with two glasses of red wine for them.  
“To meeting new people.” He raised his glass for a toast and Gemma smiled flirtatiously at him. As he raised his glass, Robert noted that Lucas would have no trouble getting laid tonight if that’s what he wanted. The all talked and laughed and when the ladies found out they were firefighters you could tell they felt they’d hit the jackpot.  
He realised a while later that he was unintentionally ignoring his date as he watched Lucas behave very un-Lucas like. Flirting outrageously with Gemma. Ever since she found out he was a firefighter she had rested her hand on his abdomen claiming to check if he had good abs, but her hand never moved after the check.  
“I think I’ll be going home alone tonight.” Sandy whispered in his ear nodding at their two friends who were whispering intimately to each other. He had forgotten she was even there as he too watched his friend drawing circles on the back of Gemma’s hand, his arm around her and whispering something in her ear that made her laugh.  
“I’m going to get another round of drinks in.” He said suddenly rising to his feet. “What would everyone like?” He actually couldn’t watch this anymore. This wasn’t Lucas. There was no way he was over Vic. He was just running away or something. Robert wasn’t really sure but, in the end, he was single and if he wanted to hook up with Gemma then there was nothing he could do to stop him.  
As Robert walked to the bar, he saw the door open and groaned. Walking in was 19s C shift, Gibson and Miller chatting and joking followed by Hererra and Bishop and finally bringing up the rear Montgomery and Hughes. He glanced back to his table to see if Lucas had seen her. At that precise moment, Lucas caught sight of her, and Robert saw the change in him instantly. It was like a ghost and passed through him and sucked all the joy out of him. His demeanour changed. He stopped laughing and smiling, the colour drained from his face and he just starred at Hughes. Robert glanced over at her. It was like a slow-motion movie as a similar thing happened to her. One minute she was laughing with Montgomery and then her eyes glanced over his shoulder to the table where Lucas and the ladies sat. She stopped dead in her tracks, taking it all in, realising he was on a date. It looked like she caught her breath and the colour drained from her face. Montgomery then noticed her change in behaviour and looked over to see what had changed. He leaned over and whispered what looked like Shall we leave? But Hughes shook her head no but then she didn’t move. Then she whispered something else to him and he nodded. She then turned and walked to the restroom while the others walked to the bar and ordered drinks. “Sir” They greeted him, but he was still watching as Lucas downed his drink and then excused himself and also made his way to the restroom.  
Robert chuckled and shook his head and turned to the barman to order the drinks.


	6. Don’t ask me why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas’s date doesn’t go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never written smut before so I hope I’ve done it justice

Lucas was having a good time. Gemma was attractive and funny. It felt good being out socially and the alcohol was certainly helping with any inhibitions he might have.

She was a personal assistant at a nearby office and her and Sandy were friends who also worked together just like him and Sully. 

When he told them they were firefighters they’re eyes had widened “Wow! You must be very fit!” Sandy had said and Gemma had said in a seductive tone running her hand down his chest “I bet you have some serious muscles under that shirt!” 

He tried to relax and get use to the unusual unfamiliar touch. It was different but he liked it. He tried to ignore Sully’s concerned look and wished his friend would start to relax and have fun. He hoped him and sandy would hit it off. Lord knows Sully needed a bit of female company.

Gemma then whispered “I bet you’re good with your hands.” and he laughed and began tracing circles on the back of her hand before whispering back “I am. There’s a lot attention to detail in my job.” She laughed this time and at that moment Sully stood up and said he was going to get more drinks. He ordered another beer before turning back to Gemma.  
This date was definitely heading a certain way…if he wanted it to. He felt he could easily lean over and kiss her and she’d respond willingly. 

Just then something changed and he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. It was that feeling he got whenever…. He looked over towards the door and standing there was Vic! Looking more beautiful then he remembered! The packed bar became very empty and it felt like it was just the two of them. He watched as Montgomery said something to her and she shook her head and then she said something back and walked to the restrooms and then the world came rushing back in. Gemma was asking him something but he didn’t care. “Um please excuse me.” He quickly downed his beer and he walked towards the restrooms. He pushed open the first door and stood looking at the two doors in front of him. Male on the left, female on the right. He took a breath and pushed open the right door. 

  
***

Everyone was eager to get to Joe’s. The front desk had been so boring that Vic had started doing chores just to give her something to do! She was dying to get the evening started and wanted a nice cocktail. She’d start light and see how it affected her.

As they walked to the bar, they were debating which action movie franchise – mission impossible or the fast & furious accurately portrayed action scenes. “Well Tom does those stunts himself so that’s a win for me!” Dean said and they all laughed.

“The whole team of Fast are super hot!” Maya added and Travis and the girls agreed. “Well that just shows it’s unrealistic then!” Jack laughed as he opened the door to Joe’s.   
“So you’re saying a group of attractive people working together is unrealistic?” Travis asked. “Have you seen us?” They all laughed again except Vic.

As soon as she walked into the bar she felt it and froze, a spark she thought had gone. She glanced over Travis’s shoulder and saw Lucas staring at her. His eyes burning into her. She felt her breath hitch. He was clearly on a date with the way the brunette was draped all over him. Travis noticed she had stopped and followed her gaze and saw Lucas “Oh vic, should we leave? We can go somewhere else…” She shook her head but she couldn’t move. She felt hot and needed to splash some water on her face. “I’m just gonna go to the restroom first.”   
Travis nodded and she walk towards the restrooms.

Thankfully nobody was inside so she ran some water to wet her hands and patted her cheeks. Why was he here? Well it’s obvious he’s on a date, she thought bitterly. Why did she care she’d ended things between them for their own good. He put his life on hold waiting for her to come out of a coma that he didn’t even know that she would come out of and she had felt what it would be like if he died and left her. Did they want a relationship with that fear hanging over both of them all the time. Just then the door opened. Great, she thought. She wouldn’t be able to hang out in here like the coward she was. She looked up, her brown eyes meeting his blue eyes and froze. 

***

She was standing at the sink and glanced over as he walked in. Luckily she was the only person inside or he’d be in big trouble but he didn’t care.

He felt it and knew that she had too.

They stood just staring at each other.

She nervously bit her lower lip and that was enough to send him over the edge.

In two short strides he was next to her grabbing her face, pulling her towards him and kissing her like his life depended on it. At the same time her hands reached up to tangle in his hair her mouth parting willingly. It was like an explosion when they’re mouths finally locked. Their tongues mingled as they grasped at each other, fighting for the best grip to pull each other as close as possible.

He spun her around and they stumbled into one of the cubicles and he pushed the door closed, locking it with one hand, the lips never parting. He felt underneath her T-shirt for her breasts squeezing them through her bra and she moaned into his mouth. She reached down and stroked his hardness through his jeans and he groaned. He wanted nothing more to be deep inside her. She fumbled with his belt as he unhooked her bra freeing her breasts into his hands and he instantly bent to take her nipple in his mouth.

She was finding it hard to concentrate wanting to just give into the crazy sensations his mouth was giving her but she wanted more. She finally freed him and started stroking him, feeling how firm and hard he felt in her hand. He came back up to kiss her, their eyes locked and she could see how much this was affecting him. His blue eyes were almost black with desire. As their bruised lips met again he reached his hands into her pants and underwear pulling them down together in one go. She wriggled out of them, kicking one leg off so he could lift her up and she instinctively wrapped her thighs around his hips as he pushed her up against the cubicle door.

And then it happened, they both moaned as he effortlessly slid his hard erection deep inside her. She was wet as he sunk into her, feeling her tightness. He began moving, thrusting in and out, pushing in hard. They kissed hungrily until his thrusting made it too difficult to kiss and breathe. He buried his head in her neck as he pushed in deeper and deeper. The whimpering noise she was making as she tried not to moan too loudly was driving him crazy. She was getting close. “Fuck” He was close too but needed her to come first.

He squeezed her ass and pulled her cheeks apart driving into her harder and then reached in front and rubbed her clit. When he did that her nerve endings all connected together sending her spilling over the edge and she came with a loud cry which in turn made him come with a loud groan. He held her tight as he spilled into her giving a couple of extra thrusts so he emptied out inside her completely.

As he softened, he slipped out of her still breathless, lowering her down and holding on to her to steady them both. They were both panting, eyes closed, trying to steady their breathing. He felt her bend down to grab her pants and leaned against the wall and watched as she pulled them on. She looked at him, their eyes locking. No words were said and then she unlocked the cubicle door and walked out of the restroom. He closed his eyes leaning his head back against the wall still willing his breathing to return to normal. After a few more minutes he tidied himself up took a breath and then headed back to the bar.

Sully was back at the table having returned with their drinks. He glanced over to the bar where Vic was ordering a drink and talking to Travis who asked her something and she smiled and nodded reassuringly. 

  
He turned his attention to his date “sorry about that” he apologised reaching for his new beer. Gemma smiled at him seductively over the rim of her glass as she took a sip. 

Robert watched the exchange and knew things had changed and Gemma wasn’t getting laid tonight! 


	7. Never gonna cry again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vic talks to travis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos. it means so much. I'm loving writing this!

Vic sat at the bar smiling reassuringly at Travis who still had a concerned look on his face. She hoped he hadn’t noticed Lucas follow her to the restroom. She clenched her muscles and squeezed her thighs together remembering how he had felt inside her just a few minutes before. 

“Vodka please?” She called the barman. Travis raised his eyebrows at her. “Starting at the top?”  
She smiled as the barman slid her drink over to her. “Rip the band aid off I say.” She knocked the drink back in one go and made a face! “Yuk I forgot how strong this stuff is. Oh, stop looking at me like that. We’re here to have fun.” She punched him lightly in the arm before ordering a beer. He nodded still looking concerned but turned back to the conversation the others were having. 

“So I have some news.” Andy said brightly wiggling her eyebrows. She paused for affect. “Ryan and I have finally set a date! Eeekkkk” She squealed.

“Wow omg!” Maya said giving her best friend a hug. 

“When?” Travis and Vic asked together then looked at each other and laughed.

“I don’t have to wear a tux do I” Dean said.

“I’m pretty sure that’s mandatory attire at a wedding Dude.” Jack said sipping his beer.

They all watched as Andy paused again. She really did love being dramatic. “Well we’ve been engaged for 6 months already now and we both said we didn’t want a long engagement but I knew I couldn’t do this without you Vic.” She looked at her friend and reached over to give her hand a squeeze as both women’s eyes filled with tears. “So we have decided to get married on the 4th March! Yayyyy” 

Maya’s eyes widened “Wow that’s two weeks away!” The others all looked at each other in surprise. “That’s not a long time to plan a wedding.”Travis said looking confused. 

“Well we never wanted a big wedding anyway and its really only you guys, a couple of other firefights, my dad and ryans family and friends. No long distance relatives that I know of.” 

“Well that calls for a toast then.” Jack raised his glass. “To Andy and Ryan and a wedding that’s well overdue!”

“Here Here!” they all cheered and drank up. 

Vic was smiling and drinking her beer when she noticed out of the corner of her eye the two men get up from the table and hold the chairs out for their dates. They were leaving. She didn’t even know if the others had seen the Chief and Captain in the bar. The brunette linked her arm through the Chiefs and he smiled warmly at her as they exited the bar. 

“Vodka please!” She called again

***

The next morning she regretted having so many vodka shots. She walked into her bathroom and opened the cabinet and took two Advil. After having a shower she felt so much better. She sat on the bed still wrapped in her towel and reached for her phone. After a while she realised she was staring at the number, wondering if she should press dial. What would she say to him? 

She shook her head throwing her body back, so she was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling. This felt like déjà vu. The same thing happened after the first time they ever got together, and he’d ended up calling her! Oh god, what if he called her first, she thought panicking. She didn’t know if she’d changed her mind about being with him yet. The sex was still as mind blowing as ever and feeling his lips, his arms, his scent….there wasn’t one part of him that hadn’t felt amazing! Thinking about it was making her feel aroused again. She decided to shake it off and go out instead. She’d go over to Travis’s. She dialled his number and told him she was on her way over. It was only a 15 minute drive. 

“It’s so weird you not being hungover.” He commented as he opened the door. He looked terrible and could barely open his eyes. She walked in and he flopped down on the sofa and covered his face with a blanket. “I’m listening.” He mumbled “coffee’s brewing”

“I..er..I had sex with Ripley last night”

He sat up quickly eyes wide “fuck!” He said scratching his head “He came over?”

“In the restroom at Joe’s.”

“Double fuck! How did I not see that! You looked the same when you came back!” He walked to the kitchen and came back with two cups of steaming coffee. “How was it?”

He watched as she closed her eyes and a small shiver went through her and when she opened her eyes, his eyes were wide again, “That good huh?”

She nodded and giggled, blushing. 

“Vic, Why are you torturing yourself by not being with him? It’s obvious you still have feelings and he does too, despite being on a date last night” 

She shrugged “He might have gone home with her last night” Travis rolled his eyes at her. “Ok ok you’re right he wouldn’t have!”

“So why?” 

“Do you remember the conversation we had before the coffee plant incident?"

He shook his head “We had loads…”

“The toilet paper marriage!” 

“Ah yes! To circumvent the rules. Well you certainly found a way of avoiding that didn’t you.” He laughed and when she didn’t join in, he stopped. “Is that why you don’t want to be with him ‘cause you don’t want to go public, go through HR and risk losing your job?” 

“No no not at all.” She shook her head and took a deep breath. She hadn’t told anyone what had happened in detail about the “coffee plant” coma as she was now calling it. If anyone would understand it would be Travis as he had lost his husband and knew how painful losing the love of your life could be. 

She watch as his face reacted from sheer bliss at her proposal to horrified about him standing her up, and finding out that he stood her up cause he’d collapsed after buying her flowers, to being at the hospital, to finding out he was dying and having to say goodbye to him and him saying “at least I got to spend the rest of my life with you.” When she finished talking tears were running down her cheeks. 

She looked at him and he was crying too. He sat next to her and hugged her. “Oh Vic, how awful. That was real for you?” She nodded. “You poor thing.” He kissed her temple and reached for the box of tissues on the coffee table. 

After they’d both dried their eyes he spoke “Vic you have to think of it as a bad dream. Like would you break up with someone if you have a nightmare about them?”  
She pondered his question “Only if they were a serial killer slash rapist and displayed signs of that when I was awake.” she said dryly “No of course not but it made me aware of how hard being with him would be. I’ll worry when he’s at a scene, he’ll worry when I am. It’s all different now.” 

He took her hands in his. “When Michael died I felt like part of me died but it slowly came back and I was able to date and I want love again. And Michael did die Vic! Ripley is still here. You get a second chance with the love of your life. I would still give anything to have Michael back but he’s gone. Ripley isn’t. I know you’re scared but you know our job has risks. You could lose me, Maya, Dean any one of us at any time. Hell, Sullivan lost his wife and she wasn’t even a firefighter! But we don’t give up Vic. We do our job, and we are there for each other when it gets tough! We're a family”

She could feel her eyes welling up again. She remembered Lucas saying something at the very first peer support group her and Travis had attended. She looked at her best friend and nodded. He was right! “I love you Travis” she said hugging him again. 

“I love you too Vic, Now go get that hottie with a gorgeous head of hair!” His laugh turned into a groan as she punched him in the arm.

***

Her red Jeep pulled up just outside his house. The SUV belonging to the Chief was still parked outside, so he was home. She looked in the mirror and fluffed her hair the way he liked it and applied lipgloss. She looked good. Taking a deep breath she was just about to get out when his front door opened and he walked outside looking all sexy and smart in his uniform. She smiled happily and then stopped as a woman followed him. It was his date from the previous night! They walked over to a small blue car parked directly outside his lawn.

Vic ducked down in her seat praying he wouldn’t see her. Luckily, she had parked a couple of feet back. She peered over the rim of the dash and watched as he kissed his date on the cheek and opened the car door for her. The brunette was very attractive and smiled prettily before getting in the car. Vic stayed down as the blue car drove off and then Lucas climbed into his suv and reversed out of his drive and drove off. 

Vic started the engine and drove back home, tears stinging her eyes. She’d blown it. Left it too late. Lucas had moved on.


	8. Right by your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seattle fire Department attend a major fire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well as they're firefighters i thought I'd better write some actual fires into the story. 
> 
> This week saw the 3rd anniversary of the Grenfell tower fire in London, which I refer to. Firefighters are amazing individuals as are all first responders.  
> https://youtu.be/QM4RJE81fh4  
> https://youtu.be/DQKvwnQoTTQ

“So how did your date end?” Robert asked as he dodged Lucas’s right had jab. They were at the gym doing their usual afternoon sparing session. As usual Lucas seemed to have a lot of energy to burn.

“Fine!” Lucas threw a left jab

“Fine? Are you seeing her again?” Right jab

“Maybe.” right jab

“Maybe?” left, right

Lucas sighed and stopped moving “Are we hear to box or talk?” Robert grinned “I thought box but I’m still waiting on you to start.”

“Ha ha”

“well?”

“I told Gemma I’d call her. “He responded to Sully’s question. “Now can we continue?”

Robert shrugged and started moving bouncing from one foot to the other and then throwing a right jab in Lucas’s direction which he dodged easily. “And what about Vic?” He knew he was risking the riptide asking this question, but he wasn’t going to play dumb and act like he didn’t know what happened in the restroom at Joe’s.

For a minute he thought Lucas would ignore him or get angry, but he was surprised when all he said was “I dunno.” 

“You don’t know?”

“Grrr Sully! Stop repeating everything I say! Dammit!” He pulled off his head guard in frustration. He looked at the floor then up at his friend “I messed up okay. I know I did and now I don’t know what to do. “

“Messed up how bad?” Robert raised his eyebrows in questioning surprise. “Did you sleep with Gemma too?”

“too?” Lucas asked confused.

Robert smirked “You’re not subtle, you got all the same tells.” He watched his friend turn red and look embarrassed. “Was it worth it?”

“More than! It was just like before.”

His friend looked like his old self when he spoke – in love! Robert nodded thoughtfully “and how do you think Vic felt? Was it more than for her too?”

Lucas shrugged, “I dunno. I think maybe it was but then I didn’t expect her to end it either. I’m hoping it was just the disorientation from the coma talking and she needed some time…” he trailed off. “I still love her Sully and if she’s still not in that place then I’ve just reopened the wound.” He paused “And for the record no I didn’t sleep with Gemma.”

Robert chuckled then stopped as he realised, he hadn’t seen his friend this vulnerable in many years. The last time was when he admitted he’d made a mistake marrying Eva and that his marriage was over.

He put his arm around his shoulders “Lets call it quits. Your technique sucks!” Lucas chuckled. “Vic isn’t Eva. I think you’re gonna have to fight for her and show her that you two belong together. Let’s go to my place and I’ll make us some smoothies.” Lucas chuckled again and followed his friend to the changing rooms.

***

Vic was glad the slowest 24 hours of her life was over and she could go back to work. She spent all day yesterday feeling crap about Lucas and his new girlfriend, but it served her right. Lucas was a catch. Any woman would be extremely lucky to have him. She wondered if she’d thought deep down that he’d wait for her, but she shook that thought away. She had wanted him to move on and be happy, so technically she’d got her wish. _Then why do I feel like crap?_

As she walked into the beanery, she caught the tail lend of Dean asking if their day off had gone super quick.

“I spent most of it sleeping my hangover off.” Maya grumbled. Jack massaged her shoulders.

Sullivan walked through the door and Vic looked away feeling embarrassed. Sullivan was Lucas’s best friend so he knew what happened and must think she’s a trollop.

“Hughes?” He called “You’ve been given the all clear to be put back in the field. Do you want to ease back in or go hard?”

“Hard sir”

“You’re on engine with Gibson then.” He finished as he poured himself a coffee. “Lineup in 10 people.”

She did a little celebration dance and mouthed a silent _thank you_ to Ben who had just casually asked Dr Shepherd if she can come off desk duty yet and if she’d send an email to the captain confirming it.

***

Everyone was asleep when the Klaxxon went off signalling a full response requirement to a downtown fire. It was 1.30am and they all ran downstairs and climbed into their turnout gear. Sullivan looked very serious as he climbed into the engine truck with her and Gibson.

Gibson started the engine and they all drove out. Maya and Travis on Aid, Andy, Ben and Dean on Ladder.

“Listen up” Sullivan spoke through the radio. “We’ve got a fire on the 4th floor of a 20-story apartment block.”

The apartment block was about 5 miles away but as they rounded the corner the site was overwhelming, they could already see the flames. “Captain?” Vic said looking at him worriedly. “That’s not a 2-alarm fire.”

Sullivan shook his head. “No its not” He picked up the radio. “This is Captain Sullivan of 19. We’re responding to a call for an apartment block downtown and we can see miles out the fire is spreading beyond the 4th floor. Can you confirm?”

“Negative, we’ve not had a report that the fire has spread beyond the 4th floor” The dispatcher said.

“Well I can see it with my own eyes. Flames have spreading up B side. Shit!” He sounded panicked. “The flames have spread up to at least 2 more floors on the outside of the building.”

They pulled up to the apartment block and could see residents pouring out the building. There was a lot of commotion, shouting, screams and as they jumped out, they could see three companies, 42,51, and 15, already on the scene using ladders and adjacent buildings to get high enough to drench the building. Station 23, and 49 pulled up behind them. 

“Sir.” Hererra said as they walked in heading for the base camp. “It’s an old building. Unlikely to have sprinkler systems.” She could tell by the grave look on his face that he knew this.

Base camp was set up on the first floor where Battalion Chief Frankel was giving orders. 

“Chief.” Sullivan greeted. 

“19! Good.” She began to speak but Sullivan interrupted her

“Ma’am the fires spread beyond the 4th floor?”

“I know captain. It has been escalated. We’ve got Battalions 2 and 6 coming in and the Chiefs on his way in.

“We’re here.” Ripley’s voice said loud and clear. He marched in with Battalion Chiefs Jacobs and McGinnis. “Perez, Barnes and Sharp are on their way in too.” This was definitely a 5 alarm fire if all the battalion Chiefs were being called in.

Frankel quickly updated them on what she’d done in the 20 minutes they’d been on scene. 

Ripley briefly made eye contact with Gibson and the two shared a look which said not another skyscraper! However, this one was different as it was a residential building.

“Right, we need to control and disperse. The fire is spreading via the cladding attached to the outer walls and spreading fast. I want immediate evac of all civilians. Door to door knocking. There are 4 apartments on each floor so bring down groups if possible. People that haven’t heard the commotion and are still asleep or those that have been told to stay put are the ones we are after. They probably don’t know that the fire has spread and won’t know until its coming through their windows. Lead them down as safe as possible. Front and rear cover.”

“Sir that’s not usual practice is it?” It was Hughes who spoke, and Ripley didn’t acknowledge her as anything but another firefighter.

“There was a fire like this in London a few years ago. It ended badly so I’m not taking any chances. Tackling the blaze on the outside will buy us time but not much ‘cause it will spread higher than our hoses can reach. We get above the fire. 7 and 15 will tackling the blaze from inside. I’m delegating as many firefighters in to get civilians out. Split into pairs to bring groups of people down safely. More companies are on their way. Lets go!” he clapped his hands. They headed towards the stairs prepared to go up the 20 flights. As the fire was low down it meant the lift was out of action. 

“This is going to be so dangerous.” Hererra said “Visibility is already down 30% how are we going to lead people down the stairs safely and not to mention smoke inhalation”

“It’s better than people dying by staying put.” Dean muttered he remembered the London fire and the 72 individuals who perished with it.

***

It was like the skyscraper all over again, Lucas thought. The fire had spread rapidly and if it wasn’t for protocols he’d put in place for high rise buildings the initial response wouldn’t have been sufficient.

He’d requested another two company’s and an ariel appliance before he got to the scene and was so glad for Frankel right now. She had managed the scene perfectly until he got there.

As bad as this fire was, he was confident he could get everyone out because of the quick response of SFD.

“Sir, Floor 20 secure. All 4 apartments emptied. “Gibson’s voice filtered through the radio. “Hughes and Montgomery are bringing down 16 individuals. Me and Bishop are moving to 18.”

“Thanks Gibson”

Herrera called through next “Sir no answer on one of the apartments. Do we break the door down?”

He scratched his beard. He was going against standard protocol but his gut was telling him to. “Yes. Verify its empty.”

“Yes sir”

He could see the residents walking down the stairs. Some coughing, others crying.

“Chief! The fire has reached the top of the building from B side now.” Frankel’s voice came through the radio. “It’s spreading over the roof and sideways along D side. The Fire is out of control now Sir.”

“Shit!” He knew it! It had only been 30 minutes and he recognised the similarities with the London Fire. He would study incidents in his spare time to see what he could learn from them to improve SFD in any way possible.

“We have 12 engines on scene now Chief. Three more are incoming and a second Ariel is on route” Battalion Chief McGinnis said. “It’s spreading so fast! I’ve never seen anything like it” 

“Smoke is getting thicker sir. Soon it won’t be safe without breathing equipment.” Millers voice came through.

It was hectic, firefighters running in and up the stairs to try and bring down civilians but the number they were bringing down was getting less and less as time went on.

The smoke was getting thicker and he didn’t want to risk residents moving and not being where they told the dispatchers they were, or they wouldn’t be found. That’s why he insisted every apartment was checked. It meant things would take longer but he was ready to call in the whole fire department if it meant not losing any lives.

***

“C’mon we’re nearly at the bottom. Keep going” Vic said, each person was holding onto the shoulder of the person in front of them and following her down the stairs. This was her second trip down and the adrenaline was keeping her going. The smoke in the stairwell was getting thicker and people were coughing a lot more on this trip down. Luckily nobody was panicking but who could tell how long that would last.

Everybody was on site now. Hazmat, medic one, SPD, even the Seattle ambulance company. There were lots of police outside to control the public and paramedics to take the people to the hospital if they needed treatment. Once she reached outside and the paramedics led everyone over to ambulances and Aid cars, she bent over to get her breath. Travis came out and sat on the floor his head between his knees.

“Get some fluids in you.” Ripley said coming over to them.

“We’re fine sir.” Travis said in between breaths. “We’re just taking a minute before going back in.”

“Take 15 Montgomery, that’s an order. You’re no good to me if you get winded up there.”

“Sir we don’t know how much longer we’ve got to get people out. Smoke is getting too thick to continue bringing people down.” His eyes looked pleadingly at the Chief.

“There’s about 100 firefighters in there going up and coming down with people. I’ve got another 250 outside trying to control this damn thing. Now get some damn water!”

She saw Travis flinch as the Chief walked off. He was probably under an imaginable amount of stress trying to manage this incident. “C’mon let’s get some water.” She said helping him up.

They walked over to where about 20 other firefighters were taking breaks, drinking water and trying to catch their breath. Hughes looked at the building and gasped. The outside was an inferno. The fire hadn’t started to penetrate the inside still but was causing lots of smoke and people were more likely to suffocate first. Huge bits of debris was starting to fall from the building. The police decided to move people back in case any more debris fell an injured someone.

Ripley walked over to the press and gave a statement. “I’m declaring this fire a major incident. We have tried to evacuate as many people as possible and are continuing to check apartments and escort people down where we can. However due to the smoke getting thicker and denser it will soon be impossible to do this. We ask that anyone who still has contact with friends or family inside to tell them to tell you where they are and pass this information to a police officer or firefighter and we will organise a team to go to that location. Thank you.” He walked away before taking any questions. As he made his way back to the building, he saw Hughes drinking a bottle of water. As their eyes met, his eyes smiled at her even though his mouth stayed in a tight line.

It was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fire continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hate me

They’d been at the scene an hour and 45 mins now. Vic was damn good at regulating her air and that’s why she was keen to get back in. Firefighters were starting to run out of air on the way down as the smoke increased. Some were sharing their oxygen with victims still trapped inside. There still wasn’t certainty as to whether they would get everyone out.

The fire doors weren’t closing and smoke was seeping into the stairwell, it was still passable but firefighters were only bringing 2 or 3 people down at a time now. Some elderly, young, infirm and some just plain scared. 

“Smoke is thick above 4th floor now sir.” Bishop said through the radio. “Zero visibility too!”

They were now searching for people that had called dispatch to say they were still trapped or who had called family and friends as per Ripley’s request.

“We’re heading to 15, a woman and her baby!” Vic shouted her SBCA giving a raspy noise as she breathed the oxygen.

“Less talking. Save oxygen!” Jack commanded. “15 should have been cleared dammit!” Visibility was awful and they could only use the handrail to guide them up the stairs. They couldn’t even see the floor numbers anymore.

“Help! We need help!” Someone in front of them called out. As they got closer, they saw it was a firefighter from 71. “We got 4 people still in a flat on 12” Jack could make out he had some people already with him.

“Why is there only two of you for 8 people?” He shouted.

“It was only supposed to be 1 person and we found 8! The others got scared and wouldn’t follow!”

“Shit! Hughes, Montgomery keep going to 15. Bishop with me!” 

Vic looked at Travis who nodded “Stay safe 19!” She said as they continued climbing the stairs. Things were deteriorating quickly.

Apartments hadn’t been evacuated or had been but people had moved into them fleeing the smoke from other floors. The 15th floor had definitely been cleared. The stairs were almost empty now as most firefighters were out of air and exhausted. Only a limited number remained inside still trying to rescue people.

“What door number is it?” Travis asked. He looked at his air gauge. They’d better find the woman and her baby fast.

“154”

“Ok this is it.” He pushed the door but it was wedged shut. “Shit” They braced against it trying to push it open.“HELLO?! Seattle Fire Department. Anyone inside?” He called.

The door started to push open. Someone had clearly pushed a cupboard up against the door to keep it closed after firefighters had previously broken it open.

“HELLO?!” Vic called out then she heard coughing. “Travis in here!” She opened a door and saw a woman on the floor of the bathroom cradling a baby. “Ma’am we’re here to get you out. Give me the baby.” She reached and took the baby from the woman’s arms while Travis helped the woman to her feet.

The baby was quiet with its eyes closed so she felt for a pulse and sighed when she found one. “Lets go!” She started to the stairwell with Travis on her heals. They’d gone down two flights when she heard Travis’s Air Tank Warning. “Montgomery?”

“Just keep going!” he panted.

She stopped and handed him the baby “You take the baby and go. I’ll take the woman. I’ve got more air.” He hesitated and then nodded and took the baby. He could go faster if he wasn’t helping the woman at a much slower pace.

She hadn’t checked her gauge but she could usually last twice as long as him. The woman was heavy. She could hardly hold her own weight as she was coughing from the smoke. She had a wet towel around her head that Travis had given her but the smoke was still getting through.

Vic counted the flights of stairs every time she turned a corner 10……….9……….8……..7 then her tank warning went off. Dammit! She swore. 7 flights left she wouldn’t make it. Base camp had moved outside now as she couldn’t even stop there. She tried to breathe shallower, but the woman was slowing down and by 4th floor she dropped to her knees and Vic tried to pull her back up. That’s when her oxygen ran out. She was going to suffocate!

***

Travis made it to the 2nd floor when his tank ran out, he held his breath and kept running down the remaining stairs and ripped off his mask as he reached the entrance falling to his feet. A paramedic grabbed the baby as he fell gasping. Another paramedic rushed to him with oxygen. He closed his eyes and took deep painful breaths.

“Where’s Hughes?” It was Ripley looking down from above. He still couldn’t get his breath. He pointed to the building and gasped “RIT”

Ripley’s eyes widened. If Montgomery was out of air then Vic must be too. She couldn’t be far behind him “Get in there, Hughes must be close.” He signalled to the rapid intervention team. Four of the RIT ran into the building carrying extra air.

He waited a few minutes and then reached for the radio. “All firefighters evacuate the structure. Everybody out, We can’t do anymore!” He hung his head.

“Chief!” Travis said with a shocked look on his face. “The RIT will turn around and come back out without Vic!”

“The smoke is too thick now for anyone else to survive in there, Montgomery. You ran out of air yourself. I can’t risk sending anyone else in.”

Travis tried to stand ready to run back in but his legs gave way underneath him and his eyes filled with tears. He shouldn’t have left her.

Just then the radio crackled “We got Hughes and one civilian on 2nd floor. We’re coming out.”

Travis let out a sob and looked up at the Chief. He saw his hand shaking as he reached for the radio “well done.” He croaked. He then turned around and walked away.

Travis looked as the RIT emerged. One firefighter carrying the woman over his shoulder and Vic walking next to another both firefighters were flanked by the other two firefighters. They put the woman on a gurney and Vic came and sat besides him. One of the RIT firefighters came over. “You are one awesome firefighter Hughes. No air and still dragging the rescue down 2 flights! Amazing!” He gave her a fist pump and she smiled taking the oxygen mask handed to her.

Travis gave her a nudge “fucking awesome!” He smiled.

***

Everyone was exhausted. The sun was shining, and they’d just returned to the barn after being relieved by A shift. The fire was still going but was at 60% containment when they left. It had been downgraded and companies reduced back to a 3-alarm. The building had been totalled. They wouldn’t know for a couple of days how many fatalities occurred if any. 

Ripley was still there when they left and Vic just wanted to hold him but she reminded herself that he has a new girlfriend. She just wanted to get home and sleep.

They all headed to the showers and cleaned up. There wasn’t their usual banter ‘cause they were too exhausted. At least this was their last 24-hour shift and they now had two days off. She gave them all a hug bye as she climbed into her jeep and drove the short distance home.

Her body ached all over, her arms, her thighs, her back. She took off her clothes and pulled on an old crew t-shirt and walked towards the bed ready to flop down and then there was a knock on the door.

“Nooo.” She groaned. “I’m too tired!” She wanted to just ignore it but instead stumbled to the door and opened it and there was nobody there. “Grrrr” she growled in frustration. She pushed it closed but a hand stopped it.

“Its me. I didn’t think you were home.”

“Oh hi.” She looked at Lucas, surprised to see him. “What are you doing here?’

“Um can I come in?”

“Sure.” He closed the door and walked over to her kitchen table and sat down and put his head in his hands. “Can I get you anything. Water, Coffee, something stronger?”

“Water will be fine.” Then he chuckled. “I’d like something stronger but I’ve got to drive home.” She poured him some water and silently passed it to him. She sat down opposite waiting for him to speak.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before he finally spoke. “I thought I’d lost you again you know.” He started. “When Montgomery came out alone, gasping for air. I knew you two were partnered together.” His finger circled the top of the glass as he thought about what he was saying.

“It was like déjà vu. You being in a building and me not being able to get to you. Me having to control my feelings cause….”

He took a sip of water and placed it back on the table and started circling the rim again. “I still love you Victoria but it finally occurred to me today that you were right to end it.” She inhaled sharply as he continued. “What you said about not being able to go through losing me again. That’s how I felt tonight.”

“But I was wrong.” She interrupted anxiously. “I was scared of a…a bad dream really. I was scared but you don’t end a relationship over a dream do you? I ws scared and silly.” She reached for his hand but he pulled it back.

“And what about me Vic?” She looked at him and he seemed angry. His eyes were blazing! “When you decided to end us did you think about me?”

“Of course I did!” She spat back.

“No! No you didn’t. You didn’t think about how I crept into your hospital room every night to hold your hand and then the next day I had to go to work and act like nothing had happened.”

“You didn’t think about how my heart broke when they told me you were in a coma and they didn’t know if you would wake up!”

“You didn’t think of me waiting for you to wake up for 8 months! Waiting because I love you so damn much and couldn’t imagine living without you!” Her mouth had dropped open at his last proclamation.

“And you certainly didn’t think about us, vic.” He sounded tired. She went to speak but nothing came out. He pushed his chair away and stood up “This time it’s my turn to say bye. I can’t keep hurting like this. Wanting you and you… being you.” He opened the door and started walking out

“Chief!!” She cried. Her choice of names made him stop. She ran over to him and stared in his eyes, her hands on his face and then kissed him tentatively. His response was unsure at first but then he leaned into it kissing her back hungrily, passionately.

He scooped her up and carried her back into her apartment kicking the door shut with his foot!


	10. This city never sleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas “talk”

They didn’t stop kissing as he effortlessly carried her to the bedroom and lowered them both onto the bed.

She unbuttoned his shirt and tie, pulling them off and their lips finally parted so he could remove her t-shirt. He gasped when he realised she had nothing on underneath. She smiled loving that she still had that effect on him. 

She reached to unbuckle his pants and stroked his hard cock before releasing it from the confines of his underwear. He pushed them down, stepping out of them before finding her sweet mouth again. Feeling her exquisite naked body against his was driving him crazy. He wanted to be buried so deep in her that he felt like he’d lose his mind from the longing he felt.

Her hands stroked his taunt muscles. He was firm everywhere. Ripped Ripley she thought and tried to stifle a giggle. He stopped kissing her and looked at her quizzically.

“What’s so funny?” He murmured moving to kiss her neck, his fingers reached to gently but firmly squeeze her left nipple. He kissed his way down and took the right one in his mouth.

She groaned “absolutely nothing”

“Mmm that’s what I thought.” He continued sucking and licking her nipples, alternating from one to the other with his mouth and hands.

Her breathing was getting heavy and she panted “I want you now Luke!” He ignored her and kept on sucking her nipples but moved his hand down to part the lips in between her legs and gasped when he felt how wet she was. “Oh God, Vic.” He slipped a finger in and stroked her clit with his thumb. She arched her back with a moan “God Luke , please.”

He started moving down, kissing her flat stomach till his mouth replaced his thumb and he started sucking her clit. He’d missed tasting her so much and he didn’t get to do it long before she started coming hard bucking her hips as her orgasm took hold. 

He keep sucking as she moaned, calling his name over and over and gripping and pulling the sheets, her head moving from side to side. Eventually she couldn’t handle it anymore, 3 orgasms in, and pushed him away scooting up the bed away from him. He laughed reaching for her, pulling her to him and kissing her gently but passionately. Her breathing was rapid “Jesus Christ, Luke.” She panted eventually.

He chuckled again kissing her gently. “Sorry I just love tasting you and feeling you come like that.”

She smiled kissing him back. Now that her heart had stopped pounding and her breathing was back to normal she was ready for some pay back. She pushed him back on the bed smiling mischievously, wiggling her eyebrows at him making him laugh. “Do your worst.” He smiled cockily.

“Oh I will!” When she took his hard cock in her mouth his breath hitched. Damn, he forgot how good that felt. Watching her take him all the way in and back out was sexy as hell. She alternated between stroking his thick long shaft or his full hard balls, as she continuously sucked and licked his cock. “Fuck Vic. I don’t wanna come yet”

But she was determined to get her own back and continued. “Vic, please.” He begged his breathing was getting ragged and then it happened and he groaned loudly spilling all his seed into her warm mouth and she swallowed it all. She climbed back up and kissed him passionately.

“I love you, Lucas.” She said when they parted, looking into his eyes.

“I love you too Victoria.” Suddenly she frowned

“Omg” she said pulling the sheet around her. 

“What’s wrong.”

“Omg, we just cheated on your girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend? What? Who?” He looked confused. 

“The brunette from Joe’s. Well I’m not surprised. We had sex then too, while you were on a date.” She covered her face with her hands.

He chuckled and gently pulled her hands away. “I went on one date with her. That night at Joe’s and yes, not my proudest moment but it was the first time I’d seen you and couldn’t resist trying to talk to you.” He kissed her hands.

“Talk?” She scoffed. “I don’t recall any talking. Besides, I came over the next morning and saw her coming out of your house. So it was definitely more than one date.”

He frowned then chuckled “I dropped her home and she invited me in for a nightcap, which I declined. She told me to call her, which I said I would and then next morning she calls and says she left her purse in my car and could she pop over and collect it.” He pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple. “So you saw her coming out my house because I invited her in for a coffee, which she accepted but I told her that I hadn’t long come out of a relationship and wasn’t ready for anything other then friendship.”

Vic smiled and then blushed making him chuckle again. “Have you calmed down now?”

“Yes sorry I jumped to the wrong conclu....”

“No I meant here.” He touched between her legs as he kissed down her neck. “I really want to continue what we started.” She giggled and sighed as he started rubbing her already sensitive clit. He climbed on top and rubbed his hard cock on her entrance. She forgot that he didn’t take long to recover. He looked into her eyes as he pushed in and they both moaned at being joined together again. She was very wet but he waited for her to adjust to him before pulling all the way out and pushing in hard. He did it again and again so she could feel his entire length going in each time hitting the right spot and she moved her hips to meet him each time making it deeper.

“Oh Lucas” she moaned. He met her lips in a passionate kiss and kept pumping in and out faster and faster. She wrapped her legs around his hips pulling him in closer. She was getting close again with how her breathing had changed and her moaning was getting louder. She sounded so sexy, with the sound of their bodies slapping together, he thought. God, he was close too. “Fuck” he groaned _hold on Lucas_ he told himself. “Are you close baby?” He asked.

“God yes.”she moaned back “Harder please, oh yes, more.” And then she came screaming his name over and over as she gave in to the sensation. He wanted to continue but it was too fucking hot hearing her give way like that and he followed shortly after groaning loudly and slamming into her to empty the last of his seed.

“My God was it always like that.” She panted. Her body glistening with sweat.

He pulled her close kissing her “Yes! Always!” She snuggled into him.

“Vic?” She looked up at him “Are we finally gonna do this? Be together?”

She smiled and kissed him passionately, deeply and he responded by pulling her closer, tangling his hands in her soft curls and letting his tongue meet hers. “I’m not going anywhere and I’m not letting you go.” She whispered. His eyes beamed at her as he kissed her again. “Let’s get some sleep. We both need it.”

“I’m wide awake.” He smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could just end this story here. What do you think?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas decide to tell HR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do one more chapter to wrap this story up as there were some unanswered questions. I've already started writing part 2 of the series which should go up in the next couple of days

_10 months earlier_

_Lucas felt like he couldn’t breathe. His whole world was crumbling around him. Victoria was in a coma. She had come out of the spinal surgery successfully, as far as Dr Lincoln could tell. Her reflexes still worked even in her comatose state but the doctor wouldn’t know 100% until she regained consciousness if it had completely worked._

_Lucas sat in her room watching her. The monitors around her giving a quiet audible beep that let him know she was alive and breathing. She was still and pale. It was after visiting hours and he had snuck into her room to see her._

_It had been three days since the coffee plant incident, and this was the third day he’d snuck into her room. He didn’t know how long he’d continue to get away with it. Her team had visited her every day since and other then the first day he had not been there at the same time as them. It was Sullivan who had warned him that their secret could get out if he stayed._

_“You think I care about that?” He’d angrily told sully with his eyes blazing. “You think I care who knows that the woman I love is in a coma and might ….” Sobs took over preventing him from finishing the sentence. Robert had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder._

_“I know you don’t care but the last thing you want to happen now is for HR to find out and rake you over the coals when you need to be here for her.”_

_Lucas had looked at his old-time friend and realised that he was being supportive. “I don’t know what HR will do but right now with her in a coma and you ….being like this…not being able to do your job, I can’t see it going in your favour. So, go somewhere else and when the team leaves, I’ll let you know, and you can come back and spend time with her. “_

_He nodded “Are they suspicious?”_

_Robert smirked. “Do bats shit in the woods?” his face then went all serious. “I told Hughes that if this ever got out that I’d protect her and she needs more protection than ever right now, so anyone that says anything me, Montgomery or Gibson, we will knock it on the head but we need you to do your part too.”_

_Lucas nodded again. He knew Herrera would keep digging until she got answers if she became suspicious so maybe this was for the best._

_It was easy to sneak into Vic’s room as he knew his way around the hospital having been there so many times over the last 20 years. The difficult part was not getting caught when nurses came to check her vitals or empty her catheter. He managed for 4 days before he finally got caught by a nurse who reported him to the nearest doctor who happened to be Owen Hunt. He knew Owen from when he used to be Chief of Surgery. He had no fight in him and just told Dr Hunt the truth and from then got a free pass to stay with her. Owen was a die hard romantic who had also had his fair share of failed relationships. The staff even put a cot in her room so he could stay with her._

_The first two weeks he took some vacation time but as time went on he realised he couldn’t keep putting things off and had to return to work. Besides it gave him something to do while the rest of 19 visited her. At least she wouldn’t be left alone for too long._

_The weeks turned into months and with him being at work or the hospital and only going home to shower and change, Lucas barely had time to eat or get a good night’s sleep. People started to notice he was losing weight and wasn’t his usual groomed self. Frankel thought he had PTSD and told him to get some counselling. Somebody, he suspected Robert, called Jennifer and told her what was going on. She promptly turned up at his office and threatened to force feed him if he didn’t start eating properly. She was also incredibly angry and upset that he hadn’t even told her about Vic being in a coma._

_Robert started spending more time keeping him occupied and he was soon spending less time at the hospital. He would still go but not stay all night like he did in the beginning. He visited the chapel every time he went to the hospital and found a little church near the office that he’d go to on the days he didn’t go to the hospital. He never considered himself to be very religious but now he knew for his own sanity he had to call on a higher power cause he couldn’t lose Vic. He prayed that one day she would wake up and they could be together again!_

_***_

Present day

“I can tell you’re watching me.” Vic mumbled before opening her eyes. Sure enough, Lucas had been watching her while she slept. She smiled at him before kissing him good morning.

“I just thought I’d never get to wake up with you again.” he smiled back when they finally parted. They kissed again for much longer this time and she could tell that he was aroused when she felt him harden against her thigh. “I can’t babe.” She moaned. She was so sore from the night before. He’d made her come so many times and they had explored each other’s bodies reminding themselves of what they had missed and what each of them liked and they tried so many different positions until they couldn’t move anymore.

“Don’t worry, I really want to, but I don’t think I have the energy yet either.” Instead he pulled her close, so she snuggled into his chest and he held her, smelling the familiar scent of her curly hair. ‘Um Vic, I wanted to talk to you about something.” He said hesitantly.

She pulled away slightly so she could look up at him curiously. He seemed shy or nervous about whatever he wanted to talk to her about. She leaned up and kissed him deeply, reassuringly.

He smiled lovingly at her and started. “Before the coffee plant we talked about..”he paused letting his words trail off again.

“Going public?” she said finishing his sentence. He nodded. “And you want to know if that’s still the plan?”

He nodded again “Yes, I mean I know we were in a different place back then so maybe you want to leave it until you’re sure about this, about us.”

She sat up fully pulling the sheet to cover her naked frame. “I am sure. I’m right back where we were. I’m sorry it took me so long to realise I was wrong.” Her smiled matched his big grin and they kissed again a bit more passionately, their tongues meeting and she moaned into it starting to feel herself getting aroused. He pulled away laughing. “Nope No no! You need to heal and I still need to get my energy back.” She fake pouted at him. He was right. She was dreading going to the toilet cause she knew it would sting!

“So you still want to go public?” She nodded. “Then I guess we go straight to HR and tell them. formally.” He explained. “We can each put it in writing and email it over. “

“Did you find out anymore about what will happen?” she asked feeling nervous suddenly.

He shook his head “Still the same. Disciplinary action, suspension, termination.” he shrugged and looked away from her.

“But there is the marriage thing still, right?” She spoke slowly trying to make eye contact with him.

He looked at her seriously. “Yes and I know I want to marry you but I don’t want to do it just to circumvent the rules.”

Vic’s heart leaped! He wanted to marry her and she had the biggest smile on her face as she snuggled up to him and said. “I want to marry you too.”

***

The rest of her days off went by very quickly that she didn’t want to leave him to go back to work. When Lucas wasn’t at work, they had spent all of it in bed talking, eating or making love. They had drafted an email each to HR and sent them off the night before and now they nervously got ready to go into work. Once dressed in their prospective uniforms they walked out together and stood outside Vic’s red Jeep. Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her soft lips. “It will be okay.” He promised as their lips met.

She smiled and nodded. “It will be.”

“We’re meant to be and we always find our way back to each other.”

“We do. I mean its actually been 18 months that we’ve been together now. I was just asleep for half of it.” She grinned and shrugged. He laughed and kissed her again.

“I don’t know how soon we’ll get called in but I will see you as soon as I can if they forbid us from seeing each other.”

“I’ll miss you then Hubby.” She whispered trying not to let him see she was holding back tears.

“I love you Eggy and I miss you already.” They kissed once more before parting. He opened the door to her Jeep and she climbed in blowing him a kiss and then she drove off to the station.

The drive wasn’t long. She could walk but was taking her car in case she got called in to headquarters.

“Hey! I’ve not heard from you since last shift.” Travis said coming up to her locker. When she closed it and looked at him it was all she could do not to throw herself in his arms and sob. “Hey Vic, What’s wrong?”

“We emailed HR and told them.”

Travis looked confused, “We?” He frowned not realising what she meant and then it dawned on him. “You and the chief? You made up? You’re back together.” She laughed. She loved Travis so much. He was kind, funny, caring and the bestest friend anyone could ask for.

“Yes after last shift ended. We talked and decided we can’t sneak around again.”

“Well that’s good right?”

Vic shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean yes because we get to be together but no because we don’t know what the punishment will be.”

Just then they heard Sullivan shout out “Line-up and uniform inspection in 5.” Vic and Travis simultaneously rolled their eyes and then laughed. They quickly fixed themselves up making sure nothing was out of place before heading down to the barn.

They joined the others who had come down from the Beanery. Andy was last to get in line.

“Right!” Sullivan said starting to walk to the beginning of the line where Maya stood. Then a familiar voice spoke.

“Ah 19! Good to see you all.” They all glanced over to see Chief Ripley walking in. Travis looked at Vic who seemed as surprised as everyone else to see him. “Thank you, Captain Sullivan for letting me interrupt.” He said turning to his friend before facing the team again “I promise I won’t be too long. I just have something to say.” Everyone nodded while still looking straight a head, waiting to find out what was so important that the chief had to pay a visit.

“HUGHES.” Sullivan bellowed making her jump slightly. “Front and center now”

Vic looked at Travis worriedly and then at Ripley who had his usual compartmentalised Chief face on. _Oh Boy_ had she done something wrong. Was she getting fired! Just cause she was sleeping with him, she still expected Lucas to do his job! She stepped out of line and walked over to wear he and Sullivan stood. Sullivan smiled at Lucas and then stepped back. Vic watched as Lucas pulled a small box out of his pocket and then got down on one knee. There were audible gasps from the others and she raised her hand to her mouth to stop hers.

“Victoria Hughes, I love you and I want the whole world to know that and also that you saved me in more ways than one. You taught me what love is, what living is and what hope is. I have hope for the future now cause I know that I want to grow old with you and have lots and lots of babies with you. I’m hopeful that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you have made me and that despite our jobs, our ranks and any other obstacles that come our way I am hopeful that we will overcome them and always end up together. Victoria, you are my soulmate and I hope you will make me the happiest man alive by agreeing to be my wife?”

Tears started to run down Vic’s cheeks as she took in this amazing man down on one knee, declaring his love for her in front of her team who knew nothing about their relationship. He’d taken a huge step in showing her that he meant business about going public. His blue eyes were so full of love. She loved him so much and also wanted lots and lots of babies with him. She took his face in her hands and said one simple word before kissing him deeply. “Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Was that romantic or controlling proposing in front of her team without discussing telling them first.


End file.
